The present application relates to a method of checking, analyzing or otherwise verifying the operation of food or beverage apparatus after manufacture and before it is shipped to a distributor, customer, end user, or the like. A food and beverage apparatus such as a beverage maker and/or dispenser, and its various components, are manufactured using a variety of processes. At some point, the fully assembled apparatus is ready to be shipped. Various quality assurance methods are known to verify the apparatus has been manufactured according to specifications. Manufacturers are desirous of new methods to verify the apparatus has been assembled correctly prior to shipment, and desirous of such methods being performed as quickly and efficiently as possible.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, disclosed is a system and method for checking food and beverage apparatus and/or components prior to shipment. The fully assembled apparatus, or subparts (referred to herein collectively as a “beverage apparatus”), that are desired to be checked, are positioned in a manner to allow access to the diagnostic output. The diagnostic test may be related to one or more components and include information related to voltage, current, phase angle, time, and temperature. The diagnostic output information is compared against a predetermined acceptable range for the particular beverage apparatus. If the diagnostic output information is within the acceptable range, a pass condition is indicated. Otherwise, a fail condition is indicated.
Additional features and embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.